


Butterfly's Repose

by pomegranaet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Thor - Freeform, im bad at tags, kinda sad but cute, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranaet/pseuds/pomegranaet
Summary: Loki finds you in a melancholy state
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Kudos: 27





	Butterfly's Repose

You hadn’t left your room in days. You were stuck in an episode of horrid thoughts and empty emotions as you snuggled up into your blankets in the dark bedroom. Everybody at the compound was worried, they had never seen you in such a depressive state before. You were almost catatonic.

Every once in awhile someone would come in and check up on you, bring you a snack or some water. They would try and talk to you but you never responded, leaving them to set the food and water on your bedside table. 

Your days consisted of forcing yourself to eat something, staring at yourself in the mirror, and getting lost in your own thoughts. This wasn’t uncommon for you, it just so happened to come up at a bad time. Normally, you had some way to pull yourself out of it but this time everything seemed pointless.

You found yourself standing up, slowly making your way to the full-body mirror next to the closet. Staring deeply into it you looked back at yourself, your hair was a mess and your puffy eyes and dark circles under your grew more prominent after each day. 

You looked at every mark on your body. Every stretch mark, battle scar, freckle, birthmark, you name it. You were told that these were things to never be ashamed of, that they made you beautiful and unique, but your thoughts spoke of nothing but disgust when you looked at yourself. 

And you believed it, making your way back into your bed and pulling the blankets over your face once more.

A soft knocking was the only sound that could be heard in the lifeless room.

“Lady Y/n?” Loki called from behind the closed door.

No response.

“Lady Y/n are you alright?” 

The call was unanswered, he didn’t want to seem rude but he was growing worried.

“I’m coming in.”

Upon entering the room he noticed how dark it was, how the clothes were piled on the floor and the energy in the room felt off. 

He closed the door behind him, and looked at the lump in the covers, and moved towards it before kneeling down at the edge of the bed. You and Loki had grown close in the time you knew each other, so close you had admitted your feelings for him rather quickly. Faster than you would have for any other person, but Loki was not just an average man and he too felt the same. You had a bond with the god that could not be explained, and having him in Asgard all the time did dampen your mood from time to time. 

He pulled the blanket back from over your face gently, not wanting to frighten you. Your eyes met his, and he instantly felt as if he grew weak. He had heard you speak of these moments when you got so lost in your thoughts that you became powerless over them and it was hard for you to escape. He watched as your eyes scanned over his features, you looked lifeless; empty. 

“You don’t have to speak, I know what is going on.” He rested a hand on your cheek, you seemed to relax under his touch, “your thoughts, they’ve gotten to you again, haven’t they?”

You only nodded, a few stray tears slipping down your cheeks. One of Loki’s hands held your cheek gently as if he were holding a piece of glass, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. 

“Come now, Love.” His words were soft as he removed the blankets from your lifeless form completely, proceeding to place his arms underneath your legs and around your shoulders to lift you into the air bridal-style carrying you to the bathroom connected to the dark bedroom. Loki gently placed you on the sink, looking you in the eyes and then placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. He turned around and started filling the porcelain tub with warm water and bubbles with the addition of a few lit candles in the corner of the tub. 

He turned back to face you and helped you off the sink. You looked up at him, smiling meekly. He returned the expression, kissing you once again on the forehead and helping you remove your clothes. Loki does the same, stripping himself of his usual armor and leaving you both in your undergarments. You look down at the floor slightly embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state. This was in no way the first time Loki had seen you so exposed, nor would it be the last, yet something told you he didn’t like what he saw. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t compare to the women of Asgard.” You mumbled under your breath but still loud enough to hear. 

Loki furrowed his brow, “And what do you mean by that, my love?”

You sighed, feeling the tears coming once again, “You’ve been with so many gorgeous women. There is not a possibility that I am above them in any way. They’re practically goddesses, perfect you could say. And I’m not.”

“Turn around.”

You looked up at the god standing before you, “hmm?”

“I want you to look at yourself in the mirror.”

Hesitantly, you turned around and made eye contact with yourself in the mirror. You hated what you saw and there was no denying that.

Loki looked at your eyes in the reflection, “There is not a single thing I do not love about you.” 

You stayed silent.

“I love every inch of you.” His hands started to move over your skin softly.

“Every scar.” His fingers danced over a deep mark in your skin on your stomach caused by one of your missions.

“Every mark.” He ran his hands over the stretch marks on your thighs, tracing each one with his finger and leaving soft kisses on your face with every word he spoke.

“Every curve.” One of his hands rested on your hip, his thumb moving in small circles.

“I love how you think and how your laugh echos in a room. I love the way you smile and how your eyes gleam when you speak of what you love. I love how my name perfectly rolls of your tongue as if it were meant to be there and only be spoken by you.” 

He never broke eye contact once, “You are perfect, Darling.”

You felt a few more stray tears slip from your eyes. You turned back around and connected your lips with Loki’s. It was gentle, but with oh so much passion. His hands found their way to your waist, and yours to his hair. You pulled apart and smiled up at him. 

He helped you take off the rest of your clothes and step into the warm water of the bath as he did the same. Your back fell against his chest. You both sat in comfortable silence as Loki helped you bathe. He washed your hair and massaged your body with the contents of the water whispering soft words of affirmation every chance he could. 

When you were both finished with the bath Loki drained the water and you both dried off. He once again carried you into the adjacent bedroom, helping you put on new clothes and magicking some on himself. You both crawled into the warm bed, pulling the blankets up high. 

Your head rested on Loki’s chest as his fingers ran through your hair, slowly lulling you into a deep sleep. Before you slipped into unconsciousness, you felt a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I adore you, my love.”

“And I love you, as well.”


End file.
